


Musique à Weymouth

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Après Poudlard, FoF, Guimauve, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'ai quitté sans beaucoup de regrets le château de Poudlard qui m'a abrité pendant toute mon adolescence. Plus rien ne m'y retenait depuis longtemps. Mes aspics en mains je dois continuer mon chemin même si la route ne me semble pas souriante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musique à Weymouth

**Author's Note:**

> Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas bien entendu, tout revient à J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Texte écrit en réponse à un défi organisé sur le FoF, forum francophone consacré aux fanfictions...
> 
> Un OS devait être rédigé répondant aux conditions suivantes :
> 
> Fandom : Libre
> 
> Support : Libre
> 
> Limite : Aucun maximum ou minimum de mots/pages
> 
> Les 7 mots suivants doivent apparaitre dans le texte :
> 
> Bâtisseur, stupeur, douche, arme, ligaturer, forcer, crayon
> 
> Conditions particulières : Les verbes peuvent être conjugués, vous pouvez utiliser le singulier ou le pluriel, le féminin ou le masculin.

 

Je pose mon sac à côté de moi et reste immobile devant ce qui sera mon univers pendant les cinq ans qui arrivent.

J'ai quitté sans beaucoup de regrets le château de Poudlard qui m'a abrité pendant toute mon adolescence. Plus rien ne m'y retenait depuis longtemps. Mes aspics en mains je me dois de continuer mon chemin même si la route que je suis ne me semble pas souriante. La huitième année que j'ai faite, je l'ai vécue et vaincue péniblement. Ron n'était pas à mes côtés, séduit par la célébrité et l'appât d'une vie facile, il avait rejoint en tant que professionnel les Canons de Chudley. Tout n'a pas été aussi aisé qu'il l'avait cru mais malheureusement le choix était fait.

Hermione a été une des rares à rester à mes côtés. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à me rejoindre ici. Elle a souffert car son amour avec Ron n'a pas survécu à la séparation, malgré cela elle m'a soutenu de son mieux pendant cette période de doutes et d'incertitudes.

Pourtant, je me suis senti tellement seul avec mes réminiscences. Étrangement, ce n'est pas la lutte avec Voldemort qui me tenait éveillé ces nuits d'angoisse mais le sentiment d'avoir perdu mon enfance, mon adolescence. J'ai été une arme dans les mains de l'Ordre du Phénix, une marionnette dont mon mentor tirait les ficelles. Au bout du chemin, une croix du mérite sorcier, un beau discours et les remerciements d'un ministre. Et un regard triste qui me taraude, un regard plein de reproches, un regard que je n'ai plus croisé depuis plus d'un an et qui me manque, tellement. C'est tout ce que j'ai récolté pour avoir tué Voldemort.

Je me surprends à soupirer, je me force a ramasser mon bagage et à me diriger sur le chemin de gravier vers l'entrée monumentale au bout de la pelouse impeccable. Les architectes sorciers qui ont dessiné notre université de Weymouth, forts de leur expérience de bâtisseurs de l'université moldue de Cambridge, n'ont pas vraiment fait d'efforts et se sont contentés d'en faire une copie. J'ai l'impression de voir le collège Saint-John. Je me dirige vers l'aile ouest qui abrite les studios des étudiants. Les cours ne commencent que demain matin. Ce jour est réservé à l'installation.

Je croise des étudiants sans même les voir, je sais que certains me reconnaissent et se retournent sur Harry Potter. J'en ai assez de cette attitude. Enfin le couloir E, enfin la porte portant le 248. Je prononce le mot de passe qui m'a été envoyé et je pénètre dans mon royaume de vingt quatre mètres carrés. Il y a un coin cuisine à droite en entrant, en face une douche individuelle, le petit sas entre les deux où je pose mon sac, puis le living, le lit dissimulé dans un renfoncement, un bureau devant la fenêtre, un canapé, une table basse, une garde-robe. J'ai préféré un studio plus cher mais où je suis seul, je ne me sens pas capable de supporter un colocataire.

Après avoir rangé mes vêtements et mes objets familiers, je fais quelques aménagements. Le jaune pâle pisseux des murs m'évoque irrémédiablement l'infirmerie de Madame Pomfresh. Ils deviennent gris clair, les moulures sont d'un beau vert émeraude comme les rideaux soutachés d'argent faisant ressortir les meubles anciens très foncés. Le canapé de cuir est devenu brun chocolat, la table basse est posée sur un tapis émeraude. Seule la cuisine moderne jure avec l'ensemble même en gris souris! j'essaie le vert... bof! gris ou vert? J'en suis là de mes atermoiements quand on frappe à la porte.

Derrière elle, je découvre une rangée de dents d'une blancheur qui ferait pâlir Gilderoy Lockhart, des cheveux blonds courts, des yeux bleus et un visage qui serait plaisant si il n'y avait pas ce foutu sourire séducteur et trop affable.

—  Salut. Michael Mac Jager. Mike! Je suis ton voisin.

— Bonjour! Je m'appelle Harry.

— Tu t'installes? Moi c'est fait!

Mais ce n'est pas vrai! le voila qui me pousse légèrement et ne se gêne nullement pour entrer. Je le vois qui regarde autour de lui.

— Serpentard de Poudlard, me semble-t-il!

— Comment as-tu deviné?

— Oh! très simple! à Durmstrang, nous avions en septième un élève qui venait de votre école et de votre maison. Il n'avait pas le courage d'assumer son choix et ses regrets! Il avait transformé son coin dans les mêmes couleurs... Il y rêvait des heures durant, un vif d'or en main.

— Le conflit avec Voldemort a été douloureux pour tous et juger quand on est loin est facile. Ici c'est toi qui sera l'étranger.

Mais il n'a rien à faire de ce que je lui dis, il n'écoute que lui-même.

— A mon avis il l'a regretté car nous ne l'avons pas épargné. Il faut reconnaître qu'il n'a jamais craqué, cette petite tarlouze!

Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser passer ce genre d'injures encore moins maintenant que je sais...

— Tu es homophobe?

— Ça dépend des circonstances.

J'ai peur de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire. Je sens que je vais bientôt le savoir et que je n'aurai d'autre solution que de lui faire rentrer ses mots dans la gorge. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, je vais y prendre plaisir. Une tête brune s'introduit sans vergogne dans l'embrasure de la porte.

— Mike?

— Entre John ! Je te présente Harry.

L'arrivant a une tête de plus que moi et fait son quintal de muscles.

— Tu me parlais de circonstances je crois !

— Ah oui ! Je n'apprécie les chochottes que maintenues contre un mur, le pantalon sur leurs souliers...

Je respire un bon coup pour me calmer avant de l'envoyer face contre le mur à côté de son copain. Je lui tords le bras derrière le dos, me presse contre lui jusqu'à lui faire rentrer le mur dans sa jolie petite gueule d'abruti fini et lui dis de ma voix la plus glaciale : « Méfie de te retrouver un jour le jean sur les chevilles à ton tour. Ici on ne tolère pas ce genre de pratique c'est compris? »

Il ne bouge pas ce qui veut dire qu'il a assimilé je suppose, je le relâche. Il regarde avec stupeur son copain qui n'a pas bougé. Je pense qu'il lui sert de garde du corps d'habitude. Mais là, il prend le Mike par le bras et le pousse vers la porte, qu'il referme avec délicatesse. C'est utile parfois d'avoir tué Voldemort, ça inspire la peur aux audacieux.

 

Je me suis installé au milieu de l'amphithéâtre du cours de politique sorcière. là, je n'ai pas de voisin. Dans les gradins du bas, ils sont agglutinés comme des mouches sur un pot de miel. Le vieux professeur à sa table de cours classe nos fiches par ordre alphabétique pour faire l'appel des inscrits je pense. C'est bien ça... lorsqu'il arrive à la lettre M, un nom me fait sursauter et je le cherche des yeux. Quinze mois que j'attends cela, quinze mois que je crève sans nouvelles, sans savoir ce qu'il est devenu. Personne ne se lève devant, je me retourne. Il est là droit comme un I, fier et imperturbable, quelques rangs plus haut que moi.

Dans ses yeux gris, je lis toute la tristesse du monde. Il a mûri, il est devenu homme malgré les cheveux qu'il porte longs comme son père mais attachés dans le cou en catogan. Pour moi, il est toujours le plus beau. Je donnerais tout pour le voir rire, heureux. Je ne me suis pas manifesté quand on a cité mon nom, j'avais bien trop peur de voir un regard méprisant fixé sur moi.

Le cours fini, je jette un coup d'œil mais il a déjà disparu. Un mouvement attire mon attention, Mac Jager et son acolyte filent vers la sortie de gauche apparemment très pressés. Notre conversation du jour avant me revient à la mémoire et j'ai peur de comprendre. Je me mets à courir bousculant sans vergogne les autres étudiants. Je les vois disparaître dans un couloir à gauche et me précipite, maintenant ils ne sont plus deux mais quatre. J'arrive assez tôt pour entendre leur entrée en matière.

— Tu n'en as pas eu suffisamment Malfoy? Tu es venu en redemander dirait-on.

Je les vois et les entends rire grassement. Draco est calme et il pointe sa baguette vers eux. Il a vraiment changé. Nulle trace de peur sur son visage, juste de la détermination. Je m'avance, passe entre eux sans un mot et vais me positionner à ses côtés.

— Je crois que tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit hier, Mac Jager.

— Voyez-vous ça ! Harry Potter en personne!

— Pourquoi est-ce que le Survivant protège le fils d'un mangemort ? me nargue un grand escogriffe au visage en lame de couteau.

— Tout vous sépare, tu es un Gryffondor et on dit que vos maisons sont ennemies, fait un autre ironique.

— Sûrement qu'il se le tape et qu'il veut l'exclusivité ? Et là ça va être difficile !

— Ça ! Tu seras loin d'être le premier, confirme l'échalas.

Je suis mal pour lui de ce qu'ils laissent entendre, je voudrais lui fermer les oreilles et le protéger, je suis juste là à les écouter. Je lui lance un bref regard, il me répond d'un autre. Nous nous connaissons tellement bien en tant qu'ennemis que les paroles sont superflues. Je vais avancer à reculons dans le couloir en les surveillant, lui me guidera vers la sortie en protégeant nos arrières. Quand ils font mine d'avancer pour nous suivre je leur lance un sort de ma composition et une barrière de feu se dresse devant eux les décourageant pour le moment.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu voulais que je les laisse faire ?

— Je suis ton ennemi!

— Nous en sommes toujours là, Draco ?

— Peut-être pas. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu es venu témoigner à notre procès. Nous te devons le fait de ne pas être encore à Azkaban. Je n'y suis resté que trois mois. On m'a libéré avec ma mère pour que je puisse reprendre les cours, à ta demande parait-il.

— Et tu as disparu ! Pourquoi es-tu allé à Durmstrang ?

— Mac Gonagall nous a informé qu'on ne désirait pas ma présence à Poudlard.

Je sursaute et pense illico qu'elle me paiera toutes mes nuits d'insomnie cette vieille chouette !

— On ? Ne me dis pas que tu as cru que c'était moi ?

— Je me pose la question depuis plus d'un an ! admet-il.

— Par Merlin, Draco, ce n'est pas mon genre, tu me connais.

— Je sais que c'est la première fois que nous avons une conversation calme sans nous jeter des injures ou des sorts à la figure. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls je t'ai jeté un avada kedavra et toi un sectum sempra.

— J'ai changé en deux ans.

— Moi aussi.

\- Viens!

 

Je le fais entrer dans le studio, ébahi par la décoration, il reste dans la minuscule entrée et me bloque.

— Draco ?

Il avance machinalement et s'assied sur le canapé, la situation me semble surréaliste. Je prépare une tasse de café, je n'ai pas encore acheté du thé. Je mets quelques biscuits sur une soucoupe que j'ai eu la chance de trouver dans une armoire, je pose tout sur la table basse. Il semble ne rien voir, trop préoccupé par ses pensées.

— Où sont Granger et Weasley?

— Ron joue comme gardien aux Canons de Chudley et Hermione est ici en médicomagie.

\- Comment s'est passée ton année?

— Mal !

— Assez bien pour que tu sois admis ici pourtant !

— Question études, il n'y a qu'une branche où je n'ai pas eu optimal.

Il sourit.

— Potions ?

— Non ! Histoire de la magie.

— Oh ! s'étonne-t-il. Que s'est-il passé hier avec Mac Jager?

— Il est venu se présenter, m'a quelque peu forcé la main pour entrer. Quand il a vu les couleurs, il s'est cru malin en devinant que je venais de Serpentard. Je ne l'ai pas détrompé. Il m'a dit qu'ils avaient un élève de chez nous en septième qui avait mis aussi les couleurs de sa maison dans son coin. A ce moment là, je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de toi. Peu de Serpentard ont recommencé leur année à Poudlard, ça pouvait être n'importe qui. Il m'a dit qu'ils t'en avaient fait baver, ses copains et lui. La conversation a dégénéré, je l'ai collé au mur, menacé puis mis à la porte.

— Je vois.

— Comment en es-tu arrivé là?

— Au début, ils m'ont foutu la paix. Je les tenais à distance, je crois que je leur faisais un peu peur avec ma réputation de mangemort, jusqu'au jour où ils m'ont surpris avec un autre garçon. J'ai passé le reste de l'année à fuir les affrontements avec eux et quand je n'y arrivais pas, à me battre pour essayer d'en sortir.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, savoir si ils l'ont violé. Je suppose que oui ! Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu l'éviter à chaque fois, mais le cœur serré, je ne demande rien. Je me contente de me pencher pour me resservir du café. Il me tend sa tasse.

— Qui est-ce ? fait-il en me désignant la photo où on voit Jorge blotti dans mes bras sur une terrasse devant la mer.

— Il a été mon petit ami pendant mon séjour en Espagne. Un amour de vacances.

Je vois son étonnement. Apparemment, il ne me savait pas gay. Il hésite.

— Pourquoi exhibes-tu sa photo? Tu y tiens encore?

— Je n'y ai jamais vraiment tenu comme tu dis. Je m'attendais à une visite de mon studio par tes amis de Durmstrang... Un Survivant gay... J'imagine déjà leur tête.

— Fais attention ! Je ne sais combien ils sont ici à l'université, là-bas ils étaient sept toujours ensemble.

— Où es-tu logé?

— A l'étage en dessous au 181.

Cela ne me va pas, je sais qu'il n'y est pas en sûreté. Debout devant le bureau, je semble regarder à l'extérieur le campus et son activité, mais en réalité, je ne vois rien. Je surprends son regard amusé. J'ai l'impression qu'il se moque de moi.

— Je ne suis ni la veuve ni l'orphelin.

— Draco!

— Je me débrouille contre eux depuis un an.

— Tu te débrouilles ?

Il doit sentir ma colère. Je n'ai pu retenir la question et je m'en veux. Il sait aussi bien que moi ce que j'insinue. Il va m'en vouloir et il aura raison. Je suis étonné que le grand Malfoy ne m'ait pas déjà cloué au mur mais non il me regarde simplement. Il me fixe dans les yeux.

— J'ai fait au mieux. Azkaban était pire.

Je voudrais lui jeter que ce "mieux" là ne me convient pas, que je voulais qu'il se garde pour moi ! Voilà ! C'est dit ! en moi-même bien sûr... car à lui, ça, je ne peux pas. Je me sens coupable de mes pensées, de mon égoïsme alors que lui l'a vécu et l'a subi dans sa chair.

— Assieds-toi au lieu de tourner en rond.

Je m'exécute en soupirant et en laissant entre nous une distance raisonnable.

— Raconte ! Ton année, précise-t-il avec un coup d'œil vers la photo que je mets face contre le bois du bureau avant de réaliser ce que signifie mon geste.

— Il n'y a rien à dire. Mon meilleur ami et mon meilleur ennemi n'étaient là aucun des deux ! Ils me manquaient. Certains jours j'en suis arrivé à détester cette école que j'avais toujours considérée comme mon chez moi. Hermione a souffert une bonne partie de l'année puis au dixième prétexte trouvé par Ron pour remettre une fois de plus leur rendez-vous elle a fini par rompre.

— Et tu as joué les grands frères qui consolent...

— Elle l'avait fait assez pour moi, je ne pouvais que lui rendre la pareille.

— Il a toujours été nul.

— Il s'est laissé griser par le succès, les filles et l'argent faciles, lui qui n'avait jamais eu ni l'un ni l'autre.

— Tu en parles par expérience ? Tu as fait souvent la couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier et de Sorcière Hebdo.

— Tu sais très bien que Skeeter n'est pas sur un mensonge près. Je ne suis pas sorti de Poudlard de septembre à juin, j'y ai même passé toutes mes vacances.

Le silence se fait, lourd. Dans ses mains il a pris un crayon à dessin qui traînait sur la table basse et machinalement ses doigts jouent avec, le triturent, le martyrisent. Je sens qu'il hésite.

— C'était le premier ? me fait-il en désignant le cadre qu'on ne voit plus du garçon déjà oublié.

Ainsi c'était ça qu'il voulait me demander ? La situation est surréaliste. Je secoue négativement la tête.

— Non.

— Et Weasley fille?

— Il y a un peu plus d'un an, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais bien en tant qu'amie, en tant que petite sœur mais que je ne pouvais pas l'aimer autrement.

— Elle a accepté ça facilement ? me demande-t-il d'un air dubitatif.

— Après deux ou trois sorts de chauve-furie ça a été, mais je ne suis plus aussi bienvenu chez eux qu'avant.

— Logique, me répond-t-il avec un sourire railleur.

J'opine de la tête. Il tend la main vers mon horaire qui est sur la table devant moi, je le lui donne. Il sursaute quand on frappe et je le vois porter la main à sa baguette. Derrière la porte, une brunette aux cheveux ébouriffés attend avec un sourire moqueur.

— Tu sais quoi ? me fait-elle avant même d'entrer dans la pièce, Malfoy est ici, je l'ai vu sur les listes. Tu ne me tiendras plus éveillée la moitié de la nuit à te lamenter parce que tu ignores où il est depuis plus d'un an. Et tu pourras lui demander pourquoi il t'a lancé ce regard triste au tribunal. Enfin je vais pouvoir dormir tranquille !

Rassurez-moi, elle n'a pas dit ça ? Pas devant lui ? Si ? Comment se faire crucifier par son amie ! Elle voit mon air affolé, catastrophé et découvre Draco assis dans le fauteuil en train de mâchouiller mon crayon et d'annoter mon horaire. Elle ouvre la bouche façon carpe sortie de l'eau d'une manière très peu élégante.

— Salut Granger.

Je retrouve sa voix traînante et son air dédaigneux de Sang-Pur avec délectation. Je souris, il me regarde étonné puis sourit à son tour.

— Bonjour Malfoy.

Il se lève et je ne peux m'empêcher d'envisager son corps pris dans un jean moldu taille basse et un tee-shirt plutôt moulant.

— Je vais aller défaire mes valises, je ne suis arrivé que ce matin. Et si tu veux le savoir, je ne quitterai pas mon studio, me dit-il ironique.

Il fait un signe de tête à Hermione avant de sortir. Et soudain tout me semble triste.

— Je suis désolée Harry ; je ne pouvais pas savoir !

Je lui réponds que ce n'est pas grave même si je n'en pense pas un mot. Je lui refais du café et me réinstalle sur le canapé. Je prends mon horaire pour le ranger. En face de chaque cours que nous n'avons pas ensemble, il a noté sa matière et son amphi. Machinalement, je porte le crayon à ma bouche pour le mâchonner et je suis tout étonné de le trouver humide...

 

La mi-octobre est déjà là, toutes les feuilles des arbres du parc ont pris leurs ultimes couleurs, certaines jonchent déjà le sol et doivent craquer sous les pas. J'aimerais y faire un tour avec lui. A notre passage, le sol dégagerait cette odeur d'humus humide et de feuilles moisissant sous la pluie.

J'entends les portes de l'amphi s'ouvrir et me retourne pour guetter une chevelure blonde. Il est déjà derrière moi.

— Viens.

Je le suis. Une habitude de vieux amis s'est installée entre nous. J'ai appris à le connaître en discutant avec lui, j'apprécie son humour mordant, son opiniâtreté. Nous nous sommes découvert des goûts communs en musique, en peinture, en lecture ce qui m'a ravi, même si nous les assouvissons chacun de notre côté. Ses anciens condisciples de Durmstrang semblent calmés pour un temps, je crains qu'ils attendent tout simplement le bon moment, la bonne occasion. Le matin, je passe le prendre et nous allons déjeuner ensemble à la cafétéria universitaire, à midi la même chose, à la fin des cours nous allons étudier ensemble à la bibliothèque puis chacun part de son côté.

Il n'est jamais revenu à mon studio, je n'ai jamais vu le sien. J'ignore ce qu'il fait de ses soirées, de ses nuits. La plupart du temps, moi, je les passe à parler de lui avec Hermione. Une situation qui m'use et m'exténue. Je ne veux pas être son ami mais je m'en contente de peur de perdre le peu que j'ai. Je sais que je passe ma journée universitaire avec lui, mais en dehors rien.

— Draco ?

Il ne me répond pas mais ne prend pas le chemin de la bibliothèque. Je me retrouve dehors dans le parc à marcher à ses côtés. Nous nous éloignons des sentes très fréquentées. Il fait froid. Nous sommes presque en dessous de nos fenêtres. Il sort sa baguette et deux minutes plus tard me tend une de ses vestes qu'il a fait venir par la fenêtre entrouverte d'un accio. Je l'enfile avec un plaisir sensuel me vautrant dans sa senteur, mélange d'odeur personnelle et d'eau de toilette.

Nous marchons en silence, je ne sais pas si nous sommes toujours dans le domaine universitaire. Bientôt nous arrivons devant la mer. Le vent nous coupe le souffle, il nous entraîne sur un banc de pierre qui se dresse là incongru, sur le plateau désertique. Les vagues frappent le pied des falaises, par temps de tempête cela doit être magnifique.

L'orage je le découvre dans les yeux de mon voisin qui me fixe, une expression d'indicible tristesse sur son visage me fait craindre le pire.

— Harry...

Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas lui répondre, je peux juste attendre.

— Harry... J'aime beaucoup les moments que nous passons ensemble mais, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, me murmure-t-il sans me regarder.

La foudre est tombée à mes pieds. Je dois ressembler à un condamné à qui on vient de signifier sa mise à mort. Je fixe l'océan en priant Merlin qu'il ne voit pas mes yeux noyés de larmes derrière mes carreaux.

— Quand je t'ai retrouvé au début de l'année, j'ai cru naïvement que tu voulais être proche de moi. Les moments les plus intimes que nous passons c'est lorsque nous mangeons ou travaillons ensemble. Je n'avais pas vraiment rêvé de t'expliquer quand ligaturer deux runes ou comment résoudre un problème ab intestat. Je ne peux plus faire semblant d'être ton ami !

Je me répète ce qu'il vient de dire et me tourne vers lui incrédule. Qu'essaye-t-il de m'expliquer ? Je ne vois que son profil. Pourquoi diable a-t-il collé sur son visage son masque hautain de Sang-Pur ? Depuis quand éprouve-t-il le besoin de se protéger de moi ? Il parait que j'étais Gryffondor et qu'une des caractéristiques de ma maison est le courage. Je crois là que je fais plus lâche qu'autre chose.

Doucement je mêle mes doigts aux siens posés sur sa cuisse.

— Tu ne t'étais pas trompé. J'attends ce moment depuis longtemps mais mes appels le premier jour étaient tellement clairs que j'ai cru que tu n'en voulais pas.

— Je t'ai donné le numéro de ma chambre et je t'ai dit que je ne bougerais pas mais tu n'es pas venu.

Je le regarde atterré.

— J'ai cru que tu te moquais de moi à cause de ce qu'Hermione avait dit.

Je caresse doucement son visage, ma main finit son errance dans sa nuque, je l'attire vers moi et effleure à peine ses lèvres. Mais j'y reviens vite, elles sont douces et veloutées même si elles sont froides et ont le goût du sel marin. Je les presse, les mordille, les lèche d'une langue paresseuse et passe leur barrière, bientôt je goûte au plus suave des paradis. Il prend l'initiative du baiser suivant et je découvre sous le masque imperturbable de mon Sang-Pur la fougue d'un pur-sang, le feu d'un volcan. Nous sommes là, dans le vent glacial, dans la pénombre qui se fait doucement, pressés l'un contre l'autre, front contre front en train de calmer nos corps qui vont trop vite pour nous.

Enlacés, nous reprenons doucement le chemin du campus. Lorsque nous arrivons dans la partie éclairée du parc, je sens son hésitation. Je l'interroge des yeux.

— Tu crois que?

— On fait ce que tu veux. Moi, je suis très fier que tu sois mon petit-ami.

— Moi aussi mais...

— Comme ça ? et je retire mon bras de sa taille pour le prendre par la main.

Il me sourit. Il y a peu de monde dans les allées, dans les couloirs et personne ne se retourne sur nous. Depuis longtemps tout le monde croit que nous sommes ensemble.

Je l'emmène chez moi et nous prépare à manger. Il rôde autour de moi, ses doigts me frôlent, son corps m'effleure, il me rend fou, si il continue je ne réponds plus de rien. Il m'aide à débarrasser et une fois de plus nous nous retrouvons à deux dans l'espace restreint derrière le muret qui sépare la kitchenette de la pièce de vie. Je réalise qu'il le fait délibérément.

Je le prends par le poignet et veux l'entraîner sur le canapé, il stoppe ma progression et je me retrouve collé à lui, ses mains dans le creux des reins, ma bouche contre la sienne. Je referme mes bras sur son corps que j'explore, je le découvre, je le caresse, avide de combler ces six semaines d'attente inutile et quand il me pousse vers le lit, je suis loin de protester, je me contente de jeter un sort de silence sur ma chambre.

 

Je me réveille doucement, blotti dans sa chaleur, la tête au creux de son cou. Je m'étire voluptueusement. Il resserre l'anneau de ses bras en me murmurant : « Il est tôt ! Dors mon tout-beau. »

Il a le réveil amoureux, j'adore ça. D'ailleurs, j'aime tout de lui. Je m'installe confortablement pour me rendormir, blotti sous la couette, pratiquement couché sur lui, un bras au travers de son corps, un genoux remonté au niveau de ses hanches, je suis sûr de le retrouver là. J'entends un petit rire tendrement moqueur.

— Tu sais, vivre les cinquante prochaines années à tes côtés, c'est mon ambition. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me sauver avant...

— Seulement cinquante?

— Je ne veux pas t'effrayer.

— Je t'aime Draco. Je crois que ça a toujours été de l'amour.

— Je t'aime aussi, tellement !

— Je voudrais savoir, pourquoi ce regard triste au tribunal?

— Pendant les mois que j'ai passés à Azkaban, je me suis aperçu qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui me manquait vraiment, qu'une seule dont le sort me préoccupait... Quand tu as témoigné pour nous et a demandé que nous soyons libérés, tu as fait ce que tu estimais être ton devoir et payé ta dette envers ma mère. Je savais que tes obligations remplies, tu sortirais définitivement de ma vie et j'en étais brisé.

— Je cherchais au contraire à y rester. Quand tu as disparu...

— Tu n'as pas pensé que j'étais à Durmstrang ?

— Non ! Je savais que précédemment ta mère avait refusé que tu y ailles. J'ignorais tout du rôle de la directrice, j'ai cru que tu voulais t'éloigner et j'ai respecté ton choix, aussi difficile que ce soit.

— Que de temps perdu, soupire-t-il.

— Pas tout à fait. Nous avons mûri. Notre attachement a résisté à quinze mois de séparation et nous sommes fort de cette certitude. Dors mon cœur, dors. Après, si tu veux, nous sortirons déjeuner en ville.

 

Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu un bruit, je sens que mon amant est aussi sur le qui vive. Quelqu'un referme la porte du studio sans délicatesse.

— Harry, lève-toi! J'ai voulu aller chercher Draco pour le jogging que nous avions convenu de faire avant le déjeuner. J'ai eu beau frapper il n'a pas répondu et son voisin m'a dit qu'il n'était pas rentré hier soir. Harry, par la barbe de Merlin, lève-toi ! fait la voix qui se rapproche.

— Granger, laisse nous dormir tu veux ? Je n'irai pas courir à cette heure ci même si tu ameutes toute la fac ! Dis lui, Amour ! fait Draco avec une voix traînante et à moitié endormie.

J'arrive à grand peine à contenir mon hilarité d'autant que l'espiègle me lance un clin d'œil des plus moqueurs et des mieux réveillés.

— Hermione, tu peux nous laisser encore dormir, nous avons du sommeil en retard. Merci, ma puce.

Un grand silence succède à mon insinuation. Je suis ses pensées, elle est arrivée aux causes possibles du manque de repos... Je l'imagine en train de rougir... c'est le moment qu'elle va choisir pour fuir !

— Je... je reviendrai quand vous serez levés. dit sa voix avec précipitation.

Nous entendons la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer très vite.

Et Draco, blotti contre moi, se met à rire, d'un rire franc, frais, heureux et c'est la plus belle des musiques.

 

  
   


End file.
